So Many Boyfriends, So Little Time
by IvoryGlass
Summary: Because Sakura Haruno saved a cat, she now gets the chance to see what it would be like being the girlfriend of all these hot guys and male staffers from Konoha High School for a day! MultiSaku


**A/N: Wow, can't believe it's been 3 months since I've posted. I'm really sorry for the wait! But as a student, schoolwork is going to be at the top of my list of priorities until I graduate… ^^;**

**But I'll try to get my stories updated as quickly as I can! I know how it feels to wait for your fav. story that hasn't been updated in a while.**

**Ok, let's gets started!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't, and never will, own Naruto!

So Many Boyfriends, So Little Time

_-Konoha High School; home of the 'Konoha Leaves'; top academics, typical fangirls, gangs, top athletes, and those who are gifted in the fine arts. But most importantly, home to __**extremely**__ fine looking groups of teenage boys and male staff that make the girls swoon and the boys wish to be them!-_

Sakura Haruno simply sighed at the blog entry on the school website. It's true, Konoha High was home to sexy male staff and hot teenage boys. Being surrounded by such beings reminded her of the impossibility of getting a boyfriend:

1.) Those typical fangirls would annoy any female trying to get close to the groups or male staff.

2.) Most of the available guys were either jerks that just wanted to get into a girl's skirt or were losers that had no social abilities.

3.) She was friends with a few of the hot guys the girls went gaga over.

Because of her friendship with them, guys wouldn't go near her since her 'friends' would glare them down if they tried to make a move. The girls at first tried to threaten her to stay away, but ended up with bruises from her and threats from her guy friends. She was known for her monster strength when angered and for that fangirls tended to stay away from her, not wanting to have their fake noses broken, and because they didn't want to be on bad terms with the sexy males. But of course there were always those 'psycho fans' that threw caution into the wind and still pestered away. How annoying.

Logging out of the library computer, the pinkette gathered her things in her side bag and headed towards the exit. Opening the double doors she was met by a beautiful sunset and cool breeze that gently played with her long pink locks.

Now I know what you're probably thinking: '_Pink hair? WTF?' O.0;_

However, it so happened that it _was_ her natural hair color, and the light shade of fuchsia actually suited her quite nicely. It framed her heart shade face and cascaded down to her midback, making it look as soft as silk. Her lips were a soft plump pink, nose cute as a button, and her eyes were a lovely shade of shining emerald surrounded by long eyelashes. Not to mention her frame was to die for; a good sized bust, a thin and muscular waist, and perfect sized hips which had long slender legs attached to them.

The school uniform was simple but looked really good on her; a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a light green plaid tie and skirt which ended about two inches over finger tip length, white stockings ending a bit above her knees, a light green jacket with the school emblem, and black slip-on shoes. The boy's uniform was about the same, except that they had long light green pants.

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she made her way home passing through busy streets and shopping centers. It was getting close to twilight when she was only about a block away from home when she noticed a fluffy white cat stuck in a tall tree, yowling for help.

Her walking turned into a sprint towards the tree when she saw the branch begin to split. If the poor cat fell from that height, it could seriously get hurt! The branch suddenly snapped apart and the cat falling towards the earth.

Skidding on her knees to stop gravity, she caught the feline in her open slender arms. The pinkette let out a sigh of relief while the cat proceeded to cuddle and purr in thanks.

Giving the friendly cat a quick hug, she lowered it to the ground and rose to her feet. She was about to head home until a voice stopped her.

'_**You have a good heart Sakura Haruno'**_ a feminine voice spoke.

"W-who s-said that?" The pinkette stuttered, turning around to try and locate who spoke to her. "A-and how d-do you know my name?"

'_**I did, look down.'**_

Looking down, Sakura noticed how the cat was still right below her and giving a big smile while it's ears twitched.

"D-d-did you j-just talk?"

'_**Of course I did!'**_ It meowed back happily.

"I-it can talk!" She choked out, falling down on her butt with wide emerald eyes.

'_**For saving me, I'm going to give you a chance to get what your heart has been wanting. You'll spend a day with a male from your school and see what it's like to be their girlfriend. After spending a day with all the potential boyfriends, you can decide who to choose at the end!'**_

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean-and who-?"

Before she could continue her question, the ground beneath her started to crumble away, causing the pinkette to fall into the dark obis screaming her lungs out. Desperately, she looked up towards the dwindling light and saw the now shrinking white cat simply smile down at her.

'_**Good luck Sakura Haruno!'**_ It meowed, waving a fluffy paw in goodbye.

**A/N: Hahaha! Now let the multisaku commence! :)**

**As always, please Read & Review!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**IvoryGlass**


End file.
